


Encore

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba gets another hole in his pants during a concert. Nino... doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ltgmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars/gifts).



> i told mars that i would write one of my rainbowfilling prompts with a pairing of her choice as an act of faith, and then i made her beta-read it. yesss. (this is why you should all be friends with me.) so, thanks mars! i eagerly await your contribution. ♥ and thanks to kinoface for giving me some ideas on how to work with the prompt.
> 
> prompt: "a disturbing lack of pants."

It was after the first concert of the new tour that two problems came to light.

The first problem was that Aiba had another hole in the crotch of his pants for one of his costumes, but he couldn't quite see it for himself, even when he turned to look over his shoulder at himself in the mirror, sticking out his ass a little bit to check. He was pretty sure he didn't see anything, he didn't think?

"Aiba-san, Aiba-san, look, right there."

The second problem was that Nino was the first one to have noticed it.

"It's right _there_ ," Nino said, crouching down and, before Aiba could protest, sticking two of his short, dextrous fingers into the unseen hole in Aiba's pants, which - it became immediately apparent - was right in between Aiba's thighs; if one were inclined towards more explicit accuracy, one could even say it was right behind Aiba's balls.

"Ah!" Aiba shouted, startled into an awkward lurch forward by the feeling of those little fingertips pressing invasively and with a little too much accuracy against his perineum. Even through his briefs, the feeling was a shock.

Unfortunately, Aiba's sudden forward momentum meant that Nino's fingers hooked onto the fabric of his pants, making the hole inescapably huge with a tell-tale ripping sound.

Nino burst out laughing at his unintended handiwork, letting go of Aiba's pants to cover his open mouth as if he had even the tiniest sense of propriety when it came to his bandmate's bathing-suit areas. "Now you can't possibly miss it, Aiba-san!" he cackled gleefully.

Aiba felt a distinct breeze through the bottom of his pants, along his inner thighs and - elsewhere. This was not affecting him the way he might have expected which was... interesting, yes, that was one word. Another word was _embarrassing_ ; he's gone so many years without getting a hard-on around Nino - no, wait, he's gotten a hard-on around Nino before, whatever, bodies do what they do, but he's gone _this long_ and he's never once had an erection _caused_ by Nino before - and it's a little. Unsettling. Nerve-wracking, even. World-changing. Other things with hyphens in them.

He stayed at a careful tilt over the couch, unintentionally sticking his ass out more and revealing the full extent of the rip in his pants to Nino: what were once a mostly-functional pair of black-on-black slim-fitting sequined costume pants were now more similar to chaps, the ragged hole doing nothing to hide the bright pink stripes of his soft, worn briefs, which in turn did nothing to hide the shape of his balls or the curve of his ass, especially with how he was standing.

Nino gave up on any semblance of decorum, falling back onto the floor with unbridled amusement. What was Aiba to do besides slowly turn and hold his hands over his crotch in an attempt to hide his semi? "Nino," he whined, "what am I going to do now?"

Nino looked up at him and then away, shoulders still shaking, trying to compose himself by staring at the wall. "About your pants, or about your erection?" he inquired.

"This is all your fault!" Aiba barked, and raised his hands from his crotch in order to more easily strangle Nino.

Wrestling, it turned out, did not give much relief to an erection, and perhaps even caused them in some people, which Aiba became intimately aware of when he finally had Nino pinned to the floor, one knee between Nino's legs, straddling Nino's thigh. Nino's eyes sparkled with deviousness and _other things_ ; he clenched his hands but couldn't break free of Aiba's grip. "Oh my," he teased, sounding surprisingly normal considering the not-inconsiderable hard-on he was sporting, "you're soooo strong, Aiba-san. Whatever are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to make you pay for ripping my pants," Aiba said as firmly as he could with how turned on he was, not missing the way Nino's breath came in little choked-off gasps when Aiba shifted his weight over him.

Nino swivelled his hips up, managing to press them both together in ways that were - yes. Entirely acceptable for Aiba's purposes.

"With my body?" Nino asked, and in someone else it might have been a purr, but Nino's voice always got high and breathless when he got turned on, a fact Aiba only knew from the times they'd thought they might as well save some money and share on the cost of the adult channels at a hotel.

Aiba didn't answer, instead grinding down and leaning in to kiss Nino, mouth already open.

Nino didn't disappoint.

It did, however, turn out that there was a third problem after the concert: the door to the dressing room was entirely too quiet, so it was only when Sho was yelling, "Guys, guys, _pants_ , please!" and slamming the door behind him that they'd even known it was open.

Then again, they were a little busy at the time.


End file.
